


Damn Those Hands

by yehwellwhatever



Series: The Bodyparts 'verse [1]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a thing for a certain set of hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Those Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to incompletework2 for the beta.

Steve was in his living room, sprawled over one of the sofas, just staring. He was completely mesmerized by what was going on across the room. Those hands could make him lose all sense of time and place by just being there. It didn’t matter what they were doing. If they were laced in his hair while Chris kissed him good morning. If they were giving him a handjob between acts at one of their shows. Or even holding a beer bottle, loosely between thumb and forefinger.

But what affected him most of all was what they were doing now. Caressing the strings of the acoustic guitar like one would do a kitten. Steve was so into watching the movements of those hands that he didn’t even notice the slow tune ending and the much rougher Rattlesnake Smile taking off until the other man started on the chorus, the strokes of the guitar strings getting more aggressive. Steve saw, in his minds eye, the little kitten turning into a full-grown tiger.

The way those hands moved over the neck of the guitar, looked like a scene from an erotic movie. He had to bite back a moan at the thought of those hands playing with his body the way they played with the guitar.

If Steve could only choose one sensation to feel for the rest of his life, there’d be no question what that would be. He’s sure he could survive for years on the touch of Chris’ hands alone. That doesn’t mean that he isn’t just a bit happy about Chris’ reluctance of PDA. Heaven knows what that would do to him.


End file.
